


Asari Sneezes

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Set during ME 3, sneezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12763809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Liara has been sneezing non-stop and Shepard and Dr Michel try and figure out why. (Femshep x Liara, Fluff, Set during ME 3)





	Asari Sneezes

"Achoo!" Liara expunged from her nose in a rather adorable manner. This was the gazillionth sneeze of the day.

"Bless you," Dr Chloe Michel replied. "I really don't know what's caused this, Liara," she stated. "I've never heard of an Asari catching a cold before."

Liara wiped her nose. "I don't think it is a cold."

Dr Michel gave her a tissue. "Well whatever your sniffles are, it seems to be to do with your biotics?"

"What? But I thought side effects only happened with human biotics, not Asari."

"That was the general assumption," Dr Michel admitted, handing Liara a datapad with her vital signs. Her eezo levels were much higher than normal.

Liara thought for a moment. "Perhaps, I do know what this was caused by."

"Oh? Then I suppose you will take steps to make sure you don't exert yourself too much."

"I will," Liara stated. Suddenly she sneezed again. "Achoo!"

"Bless you again, Dr T'soni."

"It's Dr T'soni-Shepard technically, as you humans would put it," Liara remarked.

The door to the medical bay opened up and Commander Shepard walked through the door, her blonde hair tied up in a bun. "Dr Michel, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I was just looking over Liara," She replied. "She seems to have caught a cold."

"I didn't know there was such a thing for Asari," Shepard said.

"Well there is," Liara told her wife.

"Is she free to go? I need her for something important," Shepard inquired.

"Yes, as long as she isn't using her biotics too much," Dr Michel stated.

As Shepard and Liara walked out of the room together, they held each other's hands.

"Saved by the bell," Liara muttered.

Shepard chuckled. "You didn't like it?"

"I don't mind doctors, it's just… well I had to try and hide the truth about my sneezing, and it's not in my nature to lie to close friends."

"Wait? So you know why you're sneezing?"

"Oh yes," Liara said with a smirk. "Shepard, next time we're alone together, try not have me do too much embracing of you."

"Wait… our sex has caused this?"

Liara shushed her. "Yes… but please don't say it out loud or say it to anyone. I want this to be private."

"Oooh, okay," Shepard replied, winking.

"Sabina Shepard, I'm ordering you," Liara replied.

Shepard laughed. "Alright, I'll zip my lips."

"Good," Liara responded, leaning on Shepard's shoulder as they got into the elevator together. "So what's this important thing you wanted me for?"

"Well, I was wondering when we next dock at the citadel, you might wanna go out together, just the two of us?"

"I don't know. My work as the Shadow Broker can be quite overwhelming at times."

"Let that robot of yours do the work. He can handle it."

"True, Glyph is very good at handling my work for me," Liara said to herself. "Alright, I suppose an evening as a couple would be good for us both."

"Can't be married and hardly go places can we?" Shepard joked.

"So very true." Liara then kissed her cheek. "So where are you taking us?"

"I think it's an Asari restaurant, and then maybe go see a holo-movie?"

"You're too modest," Liara flattered her.

"And people say I don't treat you like a princess."

"Well, Shepard," Liara replied. "Those people are absolutely wrong." She then took a deep breath. "Achoo!"

Shepard then saw a blue sticky goop on her sleeve.

"Oh damn," Liara apologised. "I'm truly sorry, Shepard."

Shepard giggled. "It's fine, Li. Not the first time snot has been on my sleeve."

"You're not mad?"

"Nah, this is my spare uniform anyway," Shepard said. "Now, wanna go sit in the observation lounge, maybe look at the stars?"

"As long as you bring tissues," Liara agreed.

Her wife smiled. "I'll bring all the tissues you need."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** My main insparation for this one was Frozen Fever and Elsa's cute sneezes. Also, here's another different Shep. She's blonde and very similar to Jane, but I reckon she did things a bit differently.

See ya next time!

And thanks for reading all the fics I've put out today!


End file.
